Los 7 pecados capitales
by VioletaBlak
Summary: Y eme aquí, poseyéndolo. Con, lujuria, gula, ira, avaricia, pereza, envidia, soberbia. Yaoi Gaara x Suigetsu Lime -Completo-


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de el gran Kishimoto-sama, yo solo me adjudico la trama.

* * *

**Advertencias:** Yaoi (chicoXchico), lime, OoC, tal vez ortografía, no se que mas, gome-ne se se me olvidó algo.

* * *

**Pareja:** Gaara x Suigetsu

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Bueno, amo esta pareja, creo que son lindos, y pues ya que amo las parejas extrañas (proximamente verán de más ellas), y que no había ningún fic de ellos en epañol, y solo hay tres fic's y son en ingles, pues yo quise hacer este ^^ (mentira, estaba aburrida y esto fue lo que me salió xD), espero que les guste, ^^U y no se desepcionen, o al menos, no mucho. ¡Las amo! ¡Y que viva el Yaoi!

* * *

**Los 7 pecados capitales  
**

**Gaara Pov**

Sus cabellos blancos me volvían realmente loco, al igual que sus ojos cerrados y su rosada boca ligeramente abierta, dando pequeños sonidos y breves quejidos que para mis oídos eran la mejor música que había podido existir. Besé una vez mas aquella dulce y exquisita boca, alzando un poco mas sus caderas contra las mías. Nuestras lenguas batallaron por un largo rato, ambos ahogando gemidos en las bocas del contrario. Sus manos se lazaron hasta mi cuello, atrayéndome mas hacia él, profundizando aún mas el beso cubierto de pasión y mucho amor, a la misma vez que movíamos nuestras caderas al compás de los latidos desbocados de nuestros corazones.

Todavía me acuerdo cuando lo vi por primera vez, en la oficina de mi padre, tan hermoso. Con cabellos blancos, lacios y de toques azules, su ropa sencilla, de tonos lilas, azules y blancos. Como si se describiera con tu vestimenta. Sus ojos violetas, llenos de amabilidad y alegría, me encantaron, podía pasar oras mirándolos y no me cansaría. Su sonrisa simplemente me cegó, esos dientes afilados me fascinaron. Su voz, cuando le hablé por primera vez. Y me di de cuenta que era muy bromista y que era muy rebelde a pesar de su aspecto de ángel. Me dijo su nombre, era Suigetsu Hozuki.

Pasó un tiempo y Suigetsu empezó a frecuentar mas la oficina , ya que su padre tenía negocios con el mio, y así nos empezamos a ver con frecuencia y a conocernos mejor. Dando paso a una muy buena amistad...y a otros sentimientos que no conocía.

Eso causó que cayera en los peor que puede caer un hombre...

En los 7 pecados capitales...

**Lujuria**, sentí lujuria cuando, una de las veces que vino a visitarme a mi trabajo como vise-presidente en la compañía de mi padre, irrumpió en mi oficina y, sin vergüenza alguna, se trepó al escritorio y me besó feroz, aferrando sus manos al cuello de mi camisa de vestir para jalarme hacia el. Yo al instante, sin importarme nada, ya que supuse que Suigetsu había cerrado con llave cuando entró, puse mis manos en sus caderas y lo jalé hasta que cayera del escritorio hacia mi regazo.

Y ese día, fue la primera vez que lo ice mío.

**Gula**, la gula me invadió al sentir su interior apretarme dentro, al sentir como jadeaba y se retorcía en mis brazos. Y quise mas, quise que ese momento nunca acabara, para seguir poseyéndolo como poseso en mi oficina. Ese día se lo hice en la silla, en el escritorio, en el piso, contra las paredes y en el sofá que había en una esquina. Y seguía queriendo mas, quería seguir probando su sabor cada vez que se corría en mi boca ,o lamer su cara perlada por el sudor, o el fino hilo de saliva que salía de su boca al soltar un gemido extremo.

Y ese día, la gula se apoderó de mí, y no trabajé.

**Avaricia**, la avaricia corrió por mis venas cuando temí perderlo, por que él era mio, mio y de nadie, absolutamente nadie, mas. Pensar que alguien podría tocarlo me hizo sentir también **ira**, ira y avaricia juntas, y lo volví a tomar sin compasión. Y lo marqué como mio, en su cuello, pecho, espalda, y demás, así nadie se metería con lo que es mio.

La **pereza**me inundaba toda las mañanas que lo tenía en mis brazos, en mi cama, y tenía que irme. Pereza sentía cuando sabía que ya era tarde y no podría hacerle el amor a mi hermoso albino Suigetsu. Y con pereza me levantaba de la cama todas las mañanas, para luego irme a trabajar, dejándolo dormir plácidamente contra las sábanas y dándole un beso en la frente de despedida.

Y con pereza, llegaba a la oficina.

La **envidia** era inevitable cuando veía que los demás lo tocaban o lo hablaban cuando yo estaba muy ocupado firmando papeles para poder hacerlo. Envidia sentía de todo aquello que lo tocaba, de todo aquello que pasaba por sus rosados labios. Sentía envidia de él, por que era perfecto, parecía un ángel, y yo a su lado, el demonio que lo corrompió.

Pero el peor pecado lo experimenté cuando Juugo intentó seducirlo en mis narices, tomándolo de la cintura y diciéndole cosas al oído. Pero cuando él le dijo:

- Lo siento Juugo, pero mi novio es mejor que tu en todo, en la cama, en lo romántico y sobre todo... ¡Amo a Gaara! Así que no tienes oportunidad contra mi pelirojo. - y vino corriendo hacia mí...

Yo lo tomé en mis brazos y lo besé apasionadamente, frente a Juugo y todos los presentes, mirando a Juugo con superioridad y burla y enseñándole casualmente mi dedo del medio al pelinaranja.

Y entonces sentí lo que llaman **Soberbia**.

Y eme aquí, poseyéndolo.

Con, lujuria, gula, ira, avaricia, pereza, envidia, soberbia.

En ese momento los 7 pecados corrían por mis venas.

Y exploté, explotamos juntos, estallando en el éxtasis del orgasmo dulce y placentero. Yo viniéndome en su interior y él entre nuestros sudados vientres.

Nos quedamos con las frentes pegadas, mirándonos a los ojos, yo aún sin salir de él, y Suigetsu no se quejaba.

- Gaara - pronunció mi nombre, ya mas calmado y con la respiración menos agitada, mientras me tomaba de la espalda y la acariciaba de arriba hacia abajo. - Quédate unido a mi, hasta que estemos dormidos. Onegai - me pidió con los cachetes rojos.

Yo le sonreí, y le bese suave los labios.

- Como quieras, descansa amor - y nos dí la vuelta, para que él quedara mas cómodo sobre mi, ya que era mas delgado que yo, y para mantenernos unidos.

Suigetsu se acomodó contra mi pecho, poniendo sus piernas a cada lado de mis caderas, para que no saliera de su interior.

- Hasta mañana... Gaara-kun...

Yo, lo miré durante toda la noche.

Si, el era un ángel, un ángel corrompido por este demonio.

-Fin-

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bueno, aquí mi aporte del día (noche). Tengo sueño y estoy hambrienta, y tal vez por esa misma razón, cuando lo estaba escribiendo quedó así de mal, pero pues... Hice lo mejor que pude, gomen ^^U

¿Review?


End file.
